fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Dimitrov
Biography Sophia Dimitrov '''is a main character in Season 1 and a new student at the Point Dume Academy in Fearless Diva Production Series' '''Inferno. She is a chrone, or a type of powerful witch. Sophia used to live in an orphanage in Bulgaria, but fled after being burned at the stake. As of Down the Rabbit Hole, she is friends with Josh Frazer and may have a possible attraction towards him. She is on good terms with Tara Linn and Bella Martin, her roommates. However, she is currently rivals with Sienna Kronin. Due to growing up in an orphanage, Sophia is rather guarded and has lived her whole life waiting for people to walk out on her. She has trouble letting people in, much less trusting them. Season 1: Down the Rabbit Hole The season opens with Sophia being burned at the stake. She soon wakes up in an unfamiliar place which she soon finds out is Point Dume Academy. She is then told that she is a witch by Nathan Specter, the headmaster of the school. However she is in fact a Crone. She then visits Grimm's Cafe with Josh Frazer. The pair soon bump into Sienna Kronin and her boyfriend Phillip Jones. She makes fun of Sophia and then proceeds to flirt with Josh. However, Sophia and Josh brush the pair off before leaving. Once the two are outside, Sophia believes she saw her ex boyfriend Eric Evergreen, but he vanished once a car drove past. Sophia finds out she is sharing a room with Bella Martin and Tara Linn who are BFF's they welcome Sophia with open arms. Highway to HellCategory:Inferno TV Series Sophia wakes up in her new room with her new friends and it's her first official day at Point Dume. She is walked to class by Josh who explains that he, in fact, woke up especially for her. Once she is in class, Philip Jones begins to flirt with her again, but she ignores his attempts. She meets Jamie Moores and the two exchange in a friendly conversation before getting placed into a group with each other and Philip. Back in her room, Bella makes a passing comment how she is jealous of the girls' new love lives. Sophia begins to look for photos and notices a blonde boy she has yet to meet standing next to Bella. She is then told that it was Bella's ex boyfriend, Todd Rollings, and that the reason the pair broke up was because Todd had a crush on Jamie. Born Under A Bad SignCategory:Inferno TV Series Sophia sits in Josh Frazer's car blindfolded as he takes her to some destination. Josh says that it's a surprise when she asks where he is taking her. Sophia jokes that if he is taking her to her death, she will make him very sorry. As Josh guides her, her feet meet the sand and she soon realizes that she is at the beach. Josh, Arabella, Tara, Daimon and her new friends wanted to throw her a surprise party to welcome her. Sophia thinks about Josh and knows that there is more than platonic feelings there. However, due to her last relationship, she is hesitant about entering a new one. After a short encounter with a drunk Phillip, she leaves to find Josh. She discovers him in the same place he was before she left him to greet people. She calls him a brat saying that he didn't even spend five minutes saying hi to people and, due to him drinking a little, he finds the courage to place his hand on her thigh and curl it around her hip. Sophia jokes around about how if she had to endure conversation, then he should too. He asks if she has him wrapped around her finger that much and she says that she does. After some more playful banter, the two share their first kiss. After the party dies down, Josh takes Sophia back to her dorm and they discuss their kiss. He asks if she likes him or if she just kissed back on impulse. Josh admits that he likes Sophia a lot and wants to take her on a date and, after saying that she's afraid of pushing him away, she decides to give their new relationship a chance. RelationshipsCategory:Season 4 Josh Frazer Josh and Sophia meet in Down the Rabbit Hole. They both feel an attraction to each other but, prior to Born Under A Bad Sign, they stay friends. In Born Under A Bad Sign, the two decide to start a relationship. Eric Evergreen Eric is Sophia's ex-boyfriend. There is more to be revealed about their past together. Appearance/Fashion Sense Extremely beautiful with striking features and a naturally glowing complexion. Best part about her is her eyes as she uses them to be very manipulative at times. She makes sure that she is very stylish all the time, always has to look good and will always wear a classy dress or skinny jeans and a lacy top. Trivia * Sophia is the focal point of the first season. Appearances (6/30) Season 1 (6/30) *Down the Rabbit Hole *Highway to Hell *Born Under A Bad Sign *The Three Faces of Sophia *Dream A Little Dream of Me *The Heart is A Lonely Hunter Gallery New-outtake-of-Lily-for-Vogue-2012-lily-collins-32393608-781-1024.jpg Maxim and Sophia.jpg I81563 lily-collins-photo-shoot-by-nicky-johnston-2010-019-652x1024.jpg Lilly.jpg Lily.jpg Sophiacreepypic.png = Category:Character Donations Category:Female Character Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters